I Was Seven and You Were Nine
by lyss02
Summary: A good friend of Danny and Lindsay's reflects on their lives together. Yes this is another D/L fluff story.


**I Was Seven and You Were Nine**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** AU. Song-fic to Mary's song (Oh My My My My) – Taylor Swift.

...

"Okay, quiet everyone" Sam a good friend of both Danny and Lindsay yelled over the talkative crowd. "It's time for the best man's speech... I grew up around Danny and Lindsay and I don't think everyone knows the proper story of Danny and Lindsay, so I thought I would tell you all"

Danny turned to look at his now wife, who was staring up at him with a loving smile.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my _

"I think we can all say that they were destined to be together before they were both born. Knowing each other from college Lindsay's Dad, Jake and Danny's Dad, Tony were very good friends and made it a tradition of some sort to bring their family's together for the summer every three years, this went on in Montana and New York. The first time I noticed the way Lindsay looked at Danny like the stars that shined was when she was seven and he was nine."

This earned an 'aww' from the reception guests as Sam continued.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

(Flashback)

"Let me come with you" a seven year old, chocolate eyed Lindsay said as she marched after Sam, Danny and her older brother Connor.

"No" Connor yelled back at her as he stopped abruptly.

"Why?" Lindsay asked as she looked up at Sam.

"Cause you're not a boy" Sam replied as he crossed his arms.

"So"

"We'll beat you up if you don't go away" Danny said as he walked toward Lindsay, tilted his head and whispered in her ear. "I don't want to hurt you, go away."

Lindsay groaned then walked away.

(End Flashback)

Danny not really paying attention to what Sam was saying looked down again at Lindsay who was leaning her head on his shoulder, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

"...then there was the time that Danny realised that he liked Lindsay. They hadn't seen each other in three years and Lindsay wasn't the little girl she used to be. Over the summer they had a relationship, which they just couldn't keep a secret. On the last night the Messer's spend in Montana both families would always go out to a fields to look out at the stars in the middle of the night..."

(Flashback)

Danny and Lindsay both lay next to each other on that night, both looking out at the stars with their hands entwined.

"I'm going to miss you" Lindsay said into Danny's chest.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too, but we'll see each other in three years"

"No we won't in three years you'll be twenty-one and I'll be nineteen and we'll both be busy in college." Lindsay replied as she kissed his chest.

"I love you" Danny said as he kissed her forehead "We'll see each other again someday."

(End Flashback)

Lindsay took one of Danny's hands and kissed it, with the intention of never letting go of what they had ever again.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favourite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee _

"Then years and years past without Danny and Lindsay seeing each other" Sam continued "until I brought them together again, yes, they were both invited to my wedding to my wonderful wife of six years, Suzanne. Then the magic began and a year later Danny proposed to Lindsay under the starry Montanan skies, where they had once said goodbye to each other."

A coo of 'aww's' were yet again heard. "I knew that one would get you all" Sam replied with a laugh. "And all that has happened in the shortened version of the Story of Danny and Lindsay has led us all too where we are now. At the union of two people destined to be together for as long as they both shall live.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

"Now I thought I would mention something I had noticed in the ceremony earlier today. While Lindsay was walking down the aisle, I noticed a lot of reactions. On Lindsay's face you could see this giant smile which showed the enormity of love she has for Danny. Danny… was in complete awe of this amazing beauty that is Lindsay; I could see how happy he was with her. Then there was Danny and Lindsay's Mama's who were crying their eyes out. Then last but not least there were the fathers, who were both doing most of the above."

Everyone then began to laugh, while Jake and Tony looked down in embarrassment, and Sam continued.

"...and I know that when Lindsay will be eighty-seven and Danny will be eighty-nine, they will still both look at each other like the stars that shined in the sky."

While everyone applauded, Sam had gone down to talk Danny and Lindsay.

"Thanks Sam" Danny said as they both shook hands.

"Thank you, Sam that was beautiful" Lindsay replied as she hugged Sam.

"I was only telling everyone your story… again congratulations on making it down the aisle" Sam replied with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to ask my wife to dance."

"So Mrs. Messer, care to dance?" Danny asked as he kissed her hand.

"Don't mind if I do Mr Messer" Lindsay said as she curtsied.

**The End **


End file.
